Lowest of the low
by ms-author-aka Krystal
Summary: Naruto has lived on the streets all his life, but when a terrible tragdy occurs he is so thrown into the life of a shinobi but he hates all ninja! How will these street rat ever make it as a ninja. starts when rookie nine become genin.
1. Chapter 1

"I hope someone stops this fight."

Two young boys sat on top of a beat down roof of an equally beat down house, watching as another gang brawl over territory.

"What are you talking about naruto?" a red head said to his blond companion. Shaking his head disapprovingly. "No one's going to any thing, no one cares about street rats like us!"

Naruto turned his head to glare at his best friend, well only friend, Yuuki.

"That's not true Yuuki! The hokage cares about all of us!" he said loudly.

that's what believed.

The small blond had spent all his life on the streets, learning harsh ways of survival of the fittest. Stealing, cheating, lying, those were the tricks to survive when you had no one.

The boy had made to the age 15 with those tricks. He knew every alleyway and street of konoha. All though memory because well he didn't know how to read at all.

But what he did know was that hokage's were supposed to protect and love all citizens

"Street rats or not! We're still citizens of konoha!" he protested.

Yuuki sighed and stood up, unlike his friend he didn't truly believe that the shinobi cared about weather they dropped dead. He reached out his hand to naruto.

And pulled the blond up with him.

Naruto like Yuuki had developed a wiry frame, naruto was a bit shorter than Yuuki, he was about 5'4 and Yuuki was a decent 5'6. That had bedraggled spiky looking hair, untamed and wild. Naruto had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

Which he called babe magnets.

"Enough of watching these guys beat the snot out of each other, we got to get to work." Yuuki said, patting the guitar case strapped to his back, his most precious item inside of it. His acoustic guitar was all he had to remember his parents by.

It was also the thing that bought the two boy together.

Yuuki had been playing one of his all time favorite songs one day at the market place, trying to earn a few yen for food, then the blond almost appeared out of nowhere, tapping his foot and singing along, in the most amazing voice he had ever heard. The next thing they knew they had enough money for food for a week.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"But I don't want to sing today! My throat hurts!" naruto whined, the irony was despite his amazing voice he didn't enjoy singing that much, he'd much rather watch the ninja's training.

"No complaining am charge here gaki!" he said sternly, pulling naruto by his hand, they jumped down off the roof with practiced ease, and headed towards konoha's market place.

"Who said your's the boss?" naruto growled, smacking Yuuki's hand away, causing the red head to roll his eyes.

"Well two reasons, 1) am older than you. And 2) am smarter than you!" he said as if it was common knowledge. Naruto bristled, sure he was never a genius and had hard a time with common sense but he wasn't that stupid.

Yuuki grinned and took off running towards the marketplace, and as expected naruto came running after shouting curses and obscenities that would have made Anko mitarashi blush.

Yuuki begin to play a nice steady soft tune, smiling gently while he closed his eyes. Getting into to rhythm of the music as the volume slowly increased.

Naruto stood beside him, tapping his foot and nodding his head to the addicting beat.

They were in front of there favorite restaurant, Iciraku's Ramen shop, the owner techi and his daughter let them play there because they were quite fond of the duo and they also attracted paying customers

When I nice amount of people finally surrounded them naruto finally started to sing in a angelic voice.

_I'm yours/ Jason mraz_

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it._

_I tried to by cool but your so hot _

_That I melted I fell right though the cracks_

_And now am trying to get back._

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but_

_Divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some._

_So I won't hesitate No more, no more,_

_It cannot wait am yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me._

_Open up you plans and dame your free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find_

_Love loved love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment _

_People dance and sing_

_We're just one happy family._

_It's are god-forsaken right to be Loved love love loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait am sure._

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short._

_This is our fate, I'm yours!"_

Naruto finished off with satisfied look on his face as the people listing clapped and cheered, calling for an encore.

Both Yuuki and naruto took a bow and picked up the bowl they had placed on the ground for tips, and their eyes bugled out comically.

Time to eat!

Naruto slurped down his third bow of Beef ramen with glee, drinking the delicious broth and noodles messily, singing worked up quite an appetite and he was a growing young man.

"You we're so good Naru-Chan!" ayame cheered happily leaning across the counter, looking at Naruto with awe, ayame was no don't the biggest fan of the boys, or more specially naruto. She loved the blond haired street Rat very dearly like a little brother even.

"Hey! What about me aya-chan!" Yuuki said indignantly, it was not a secret that he had feelings for the ramen mistress.

"You were good too Yuuki-kun, as always." she chuckled affectionately, causing the boy's face to match his hair.

Naruto got a glint in his eye. "Yeah you were great _Yuuki-kun_!" he sneered playfully causing the red head to glare evilly at him, he chucked his chop sticks at the laughing blond, aiming for his head, but naruto ducked causing the misused utensils to fly over his head.

"Ouch! What the hell!" a loud gruff voice yelled, just out side of the shop.

Then four people entered

The first was a irritated looking boy, red marks on each of his cheeks, scruffy brown hair and he wore a large gray jacket. A small white dog barked on top of his head.

There was another boy who came in to, but he was mostly covered up in a tall covered jacket and sunglasses.

Two girls also joined to boys, one a tall young adult with dark hair and beautiful red eyes, wearing a weird wrap thingy. And a smaller girl with short lavender hair and pale eyes.

But there was one thing that they all had in common, something that made naruto's blood bubble. They all had a leaf head band around their neck.

Even though naruto liked the hokage and the ninja moves he hated their guts with every fiber of his being. They were all just military dogs and would kill any innocent for money.

Yuuki who had seen his reaction, placed restraining hand on the boy's shoulder. The one thing they didn't need was to get into a fight with a couple of ninja.

Naruto shrugged off his friends hand and turned back his meal a frown on his face.

"Hey! Which one of you baki's threw that!" the dog boy growled, when neither answered him he walking up and grabbed naruto's arm. "Hey am talking to You!"

Faster than ever naruto ripped his arm away from the boy roughly, causing the dog nin to stumble.

"Don't you ever touch me!" naruto spat out coldly, he then stood up abruptly and bowed to ayame apologetically "I'm sorry ayame-nee, my appetite has disappeared. He turned and ran out of the store angrily.

Leaving behind four confused ninja, and two worried civilians.

**YEAH! First chapter is down baby! Please Review!**

**As of now the pairing is undecided but the choices are, Drum roll please**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Sakura**

**Temari**

**Tayuya**

**Or a harem! With only three of the girls**

**Please vote in reviews. I will accept suggestions for paiing two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked through the less crowed streets of Konoha, the sky was dark and few star showed in the sky, making the dark night seem quite intimidating, but the blond haired teen paid no mind to it, it was a normal sight for him.

He walked at leisurely pace, sending a glare back at all the people who gave him one, it always puzzled the young teen why the adults can't seem to stand, even when Yuuki was with him they still glared at him only, so it could not be the fact he was homeless, it must have been something bad though. Maybe his parents had been outlaws or traitors. Something had to justify the reason for their cold stares

Naruto usually ignored it, but he was in a bad mood, his favorite lunch and relaxation time had been spoiled by those jackasses. They would come marching in to the place like they owned it. Naruto knew that him and Yuuki had been screwing around but still, weren't ninja supposed to hold themselves with dignity….

Naruto laughed out loud at that thought. Ninja, dignity those two words shouldn't even be mentioned in the same sentence with each other, naruto thought angrily, kicking at a tin can that happened to be in his path.

His lips curved down into a angry scowl. Ninja were nothing but dogs the military and the hokage ordered around, that had no mind for themselves, if they were told to kill they kilt, if they were told to steal they stole, if they were told to destroy the lives of people….they did it in the cruelest way possible.

Naruto sighed as he made his way towards the slums of Konoha, if there was one thing he hated more than ninja it was living in a dump like this. Yuuki and naruto were lucky though, they had found a nice spot to make their shelter it was underground.

Yuuki had suspected that it might have been some sort of a secret base or hide out for war or something simply because, the slums was the part of Konoha that hadn't been repaired after the war with Iwagakure, so it was a pretty logical reason to Yuuki, but naruto didn't really care all to much as long as it was a safe place to sleep at night and a place to house his few valuable posse ions he was good. Also a upside to it was it was quite warm.

Naruto put his hands into the ragged shorts clothing him and walked on, suddenly he heard footsteps trailing behind him, with his highly sensitive nose he already knew who it was. Turning around he came face to face with a gasping tired Yuuki.

"H-Hey buddy- What's up?" the red head panted out, bending over to rest his hands on his torn ragged pants. After a few seconds the boy got his breathing under control.

"Why the heck did you leave like that! You had aya-chan worried sick!" Yuuki scolded, japing a finger into naruto's chest accusingly. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes but the red head continued.

"I mean, I know, no ones ever taught you better but come on! I thought I but some manners in that thick head of yours!" Yuuki scolded, he reached his hand up the swat the head of the messy haired blond, but the boy grabbed his arm tightly just like with the shinobi at the restaurant. Naruto's eyes were a light purple, the pupil was slit and glaring. Naruto's lip was drawn wide, exposing two sharp glimmering fangs. Yuuki felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, this was not the first time he had seen the blond boy like this.

Naruto looked up at his brother figure anger and hate in his eyes. "Yeah.." he said, his voice rough. "I never had no one teach me anything, and you know why? Because by the time I needed discipline I _already_ had no one!" he yelled out.

"Ms. Mokoto, was the one who took me off the streets! She was the only one who ever gave a rats ass bout me! And you know what the shinobi did to her…?" he continued, tears had started to pour down the Childs face.

Yuuki was deathly silent, he knew that his friend had a hard life, but the blond had never goon into detail before. He shook his head at naruto.

"They killed her…. THEY FUCKING KILLED MY KAA-SAN!" naruto dropped Yuuki's hand and yelled his agony up at the sky.

Yuuki watched helplessly as his younger brother figure dropped the ground on his knees. The blond pounded the ground with his fist angrily, tears streaming no stop down his face.

"M-M-my, ka-kaa-san they killed her, why why she didn't deserve to die like that!

WHY!" naruto sobbed out, his whole heart ached, he remembered everything.

The blood. The tears. The laughter of the shinobi as their Kunai pierced Ms. Mokoto's heart. The glint of bloodlust in their eyes. It had been nothing like what he thought ninja would look like. They were cruel, heartless…. They were the monsters.

Naruto let out a little gasp as he felt warmth engulf him. "Why didn't you ever tell me?… aren't brothers, s'pose Ta trust each other." Yuuki said gently, hugging the shorter blond.

Soon naruto's sobs reduced to sniffles over time, and they both rose from the ground.

"Okay, am fine now bro…" naruto said quietly, he gave Yuuki a weak smile, and moved out of his grip. "enough mushy stuff man, am not gay." he chuckled.

He received a fist too the face for his joke.


End file.
